The present invention relates to a guiding device for guiding a conducting wire extended out from an electronic device. More specially, the present invention provides a guiding device to precisely solder the conducting wire on a printed circuit board.
When producing goods, soldering the conducting wire is an important method to electrically connect two components on a printed circuit board. Meanwhile, the problems of the wrong soldered position and the bad fixed efficiency are often ignored by careless examining procedure. For example, when an electronic device, e.g. a transformer, is electrically connected to a printed circuit board, the conducting wire of the transformer must be converged and then extended out from the transformer to be soldered on the printed circuit board. FIG. 1 shows a conducting wire extended out from an electrical component to be soldered on a printed circuit board. The conducting wire 14 is directly extended out from the converter 11 and soldered to the contact pad 13 on the printed circuit board 12.
FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 are respectively illustrated other types of transformers in the prior art. The terminal conducting wire 24 is winding wire of mother transformer 21 and directly connected to a contact pad 23 to be soldered on a printed circuit board 202. The terminal conducting wires 24 and 34 in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 are horizontal and vertical respectively soldered to the contact pads 23 and 33.
As can be seen in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, because no guiding devices or fixing elements are used to guide or support the conducting wire, the conducting wire extended out from printed circuit board is not easy to be soldered on the printed circuit board.
Furthermore, in the prior art, excess solder is required to connect the terminal of the conducting wire with the contact pad, and the area of the soldering point inevitably large, which increase the cost of the material.
In addition, if too much solder were soldered on the print circuit board, the excess solder would flow around the print circuit board. Thus, the yield of the peripheral circuit will be reduced and the electrical connection on the printed circuit board will suffer from the great damages. Moreover, when the conducting wire is incorrectly soldered on the printed circuit board, the contact region around the soldering point need to be further processed to obtain a fine correct conductor arrangement on the printed circuit board. Sometimes, the processing procedure is quite difficult for the workers to dispose the contact region between the conducting wires and the soldering point.
Furthermore, the heat produced by soldering will be transmitted from the conducting wire into the electrical device or other outside components, which also can reduce the conducting efficacy of the printed circuit board and further damage the other components disposed on the printed circuit board.
Therefore, it is an attempt by the applicant to provide a guiding device to solve the problems as described above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a guiding device for precisely soldering the conducting wire on the printed circuit board.
According to the present invention, there is provided a guiding device for guiding a conducting wire extended out from an electronic device to be soldered on a printed circuit board. The guiding device includes a base for supporting the conducting wire thereon and plural fixing elements protruding from the side edges of the base for fixing the conducting wire.
Preferably, the electronic device is a transformer. The conducting wire is a winding wire of the transformer.
Preferably, the guiding device further includes a first offset board connected to one end of the base for forming a space with an extending portion of the conducting wire when the conducting wire is fixed on the base.
Preferably, the space is used for receiving solder to prevent the solder from flowing around the printed circuit board.
Preferably, the guiding device further comprises a second offset board connected to the other end of the base and having a hole formed on a connection portion thereof for preventing the heat from being conducted to the printed circuit board when the conducting wire is soldered to the printed circuit board.
It is therefore another object to provide a guiding device for guiding a conducting wire extended out from an electronic device to be soldered on a printed circuit board.
According to the present invention, there is provided a guiding device includes a base for supporting and fixing the conducting wire thereon, a first offset board connected to one end of the base for forming a space with an extending portion of the conducting wire when the conducting wire is fixed on the base and a second offset board connected to the other end of the base having a hole in a connection portion thereof for preventing the heat from being conducted to the printed circuit board when the conducting wire is soldered on the printed circuit board.
Preferably, the base comprises plural fixing elements protruding from the side edges thereof for fixing the conducting wire.
It is therefore a further object to provide an electronic device to be fixed directly on a printed circuit board.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electrical device adapted to be fixed on a printed board including a conducting wire collector for collecting a conducting wire, a guiding device connected to the conducting wire collector for guiding the conducting wire extended out from the conducting wire collector to be soldered on the printed circuit board. And the guiding device includes a base for supporting the conducting wire thereon and plural fixing elements protruding from the side edges of the base for fixing the conducting wire.
Preferably, the conducting wire is a winding wire of the transformer.
Preferably, the guiding device further includes a first offset board connected to one end of the base for forming a space with an extending portion of the conducting wire when the conducting wire is fixed on the base.
Preferably, the space is used for receiving solder to prevent the solder from flowing around the printed circuit board.
Preferably, the guiding device further includes a second offset board having one end connected to the conducting wire collector and a hole formed on a connection portion thereof for preventing the heat from being conducted to the printed circuit board when the conducting wire is soldered to the printed circuit board.
A better understanding of the present invention can be obtained when the following detailed description of preferred embodiments are considered in conjunction with the following drawings, in which: